


changkyun dairy log

by babyboyxu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dysphoria, FTM, also i digress from the main point but it cool, blood is mentioned but like period blood, literally me projecting my feelings onto changkyun, more trans changkyun, uhh trans guy gets his period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyxu/pseuds/babyboyxu
Summary: changkyun gets his period and has a mini breakdown but its cool hes used to it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	changkyun dairy log

changkyun made a face of absolute disgust at the blood he saw on the toilet paper. fuck. his period. 

changkyun was immediately reminded of all the flaws on his body, the fact that his body was wrong, incomplete, not his, he suddenly felt like his body was just a vessel that his soul was occupying. 

he didnt want to get up from the toilet, if he did, it would be real again, the horrible painful week would start and there would be nothing he could do to improve his mood or erase the constant reminder that hes not a real boy, at least not in his head, not yet.

he would be saving for surgery right now, if he would ever be able to get a job. his ‘work experience’ of quitting a retail snack store doesnt read too well with supervisors hoping to hire someone. 

‘it was just extremely tiring standing behind a counter for 6 hours doing the same thing over and over again.’ 

‘see changkyun, the thing is, im concerned that you had quit after only a few days because it was ‘too tiring’, this work will also be tiring’ 

anyways, he didnt have high hopes, maybe he could sell his art or become a freelance makeup artist or something.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! more trans changkyun this is gonna be a thing now


End file.
